Snow
by crimeson-plasma
Summary: It has been snowing a lot lately, and Lucrezia wants to play outside! But the maids don't let her, so what will she do? Cesare/Lucrezia


I felt like writing a Cesare/Lucrezia one-shot. They look so nice together ^_^ I still love Ezio/Cesare though. Well, anyways. In this fanfic both Cesare and Lucrezia are children, so it is mostly familiar, but there is slight romance. On with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassins Creed, obviously

-.-.-.-

It was a bright day, which was quite rare, since it was winter. It had been snowing for the past week, so there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. I opened the window, and let the cold winter morning air flood the room. I enjoyed the sensation of my long blond hair moving with the air. It was nice. It made me feel as if I was free, as if there was nothing wrong with what I felt. I heard someone knocking on the big wooden door that led to me room. "Lady Lucrezia! Please close the window! You'll get a cold!" I heard a maid say, with a gentle and falsely sweet voice. I sighed, not happy that I would have to close that window, but that is what I would have to do if I didn't want bad things to happen again. They were very strict after all, and they wouldn't doubt in punishing me in a non-phisical way…. maybe without lunch this time. I don't know. "Yes, yes" I said, as I closed the window. The maid opened the door. She smiled kindly and bowed. "Lady Lucrezia, it's time for your breakfast" She said. I nodded. "I need to get dressed" I said. She nodded. "I will tell someone immediately" She said, as she left the room. I sighed, bored. This lifestyle was nice, but it made me tremendously bored. I was just a child after all.

Half an hour later I arrived to the dining room. I looked around, hoping to see any of the few 'friends' that I had made, the sons and daughters of the maids. No one was here, quite rare. "Where are they?" I asked, as politely as I could sound. "They are at work, lady Lucrezia" One of the servants said. I sighed again, disappointed. "It is clear that they can't be considered really friends" I thought, as I started eating the food that I had been served. I looked again at a window, looking at the snow-covered garden. "I'm afraid you can't go outside lady Lucrezia. You could get sick". I was disappointed. I had wanted to go outside and play with the snow all day, but they wouldn't let me. I finished eating and I quickly went to my room. The maids started cleaning the hall, while some others got the dishes. Not really caring of where I would go to. "I wonder if they cared if I had an accident" I mused. "They probably would, papa would kill them if I did" I then muttered, answering myself with a smile. That made me happy. Papa would also be there to protect me from these bad, evil people.

I opened the door quickly, making it go towards the opposite wall and crash against it. "A shame that they didn't consider that I had a balcony" I said mischievously, with a smile. I opened another window and went to the balcony. Its walls were covered with frozen plants, but it would do. I started going down, grabbing tightly the plant, and I soon was walking on the snow. I laughed, and started running around, happy like the child I was. I got hold of some snow, and ate a bit of it. It was very cold. I shivered. I soon was making different sized balls with the snow, one big, one medium and a small one. I quickly assembled each one in their rightfully place, and a snowman had been created. I giggled again, and I started making his eyes, mouth, arms… and it was soon completed. I looked at it, like admiring the beauty of what I had created.

I walked across the garden again, going through all of my footsteps and looking at everything. It was all white, but there weren't any plants alive to look at, no insects to try and catch, nothing that I could to alone right now. I sighed, as I shivered again, wishing for company. I started running again, trying to find something to do, when I fell down, right on top of a small pile of snow. "Oof" I said then. My stomach hurt, a lot. I could feel several tears falling down from my eyes. I tried to make them disappear, but I wasn't able to. I heard some footsteps behind me. "Are you all right?" The gentle voice said. I sniffed again. "I fell down" I said, as another tear fell to the floor. "Let's get you up" My brother Cesare said, as he gently picked me up. I sniffed again, and started crying. I hugged him, and he quickly hugged me back. "There, there" He said with a smile. I soon was comforted. I liked feeling his heat, breaking all the cold that I had ended up getting outside. I could almost feel him smile. "Brother Cesare, I love you" I said, once I wasn't crying, with a happy voice. He cleaned my cheeks. "I love you too sister" he said, happiness obvious in his voice. I looked at my older brother and smiled. He did the same thing.

I spent the next day on my bed, with a fever. The maids had been coming and going from my room, and it had given me a headache. I felt bad, really bad, but good nonetheless, because yesterday had been quite a good day. "Back to the monotony now" I thought. The door opened. I saw my brother enter. "You got a fever" he stated. I looked at him and smiled.


End file.
